Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stabilization of an unsecured foot-operated pedal. More particularly, the present invention relates to securing the unsecured foot-operated pedal in such a manner as to prevent it from shifting from its desired location during the use of said pedal.
2. General Background of the Invention
Conventionally, foot pedals are used to control operational features and functions of many types of devices, including but not limited to musical keyboards, sewing machines, medical instruments, etc. For reasons of portability, flexibility of positioning, etc., these foot pedals may not permanently attach to the device or instrument that they control. Due to several factors including but not limited to lack of weight, mass, friction, etc., these foot pedals tend to shift from their optimal operating positions to awkward and sometimes inaccessible locations. This makes the operation of the pedal-controlled function of the particular instrument or device difficult to impossible depending on the degree of the pedal shift.
The xe2x80x9cPedal Stabilizing Devicexe2x80x9d was invented and designed to prevent foot pedals from this shifting and thus free the device operator to concentrate on the use of the instrument rather than chasing and finding its pedal.
Conventionally musicians use foot pedals for various musical effects. While playing their instruments and depressing their pedals, they find that the pedals slip from their original position. The pedal tends to shift from its original position when depressed. The musician, while playing, has to reach with his foot to return the pedal to its original position for ease of playing.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
Not applicable
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a material specifically patterned to the design of the foot pedal device that limits its mobility during operation without impeding the use of such foot pedal.
The following invention has been proven to solve the problem mentioned in the Background of the Invention.
The following idea is for a device that will prevent an instrument""s (keyboard etc.) floor pedal form shifting while a person is depressing the pedal with his foot. The original idea is for a keyboard sustain pedal but the application is not limited to a sustain pedal or even to a musical instrument. This device can be used to prevent many different objects depressed by the foot from slipping.
Device Design:
A pouch comprising of sturdy material with Velcro-like straps placed in strategic places. The straps wrap around the back and top of a pedal while the bottom of the pouch has Velcro-like hooks attached. The pedal is inserted on top of the pouch and the straps are adjusted to securely hold the pedal in place. The Velcro-like hooks on the bottom of the pouch, when placed on a material similar to Velcro-like loops or a sturdy loop-type carpet, holds the pouch/pedal in place during use.
Device Construction:
The pouch may be constructed by cutting out three pieces of sturdy material such as cotton duck canvas. Two pieces identical in shape make up the body of the device while one rectangular shape makes up the back strap. The strap is constructed by folding the rectangle lengthwise in half. One end of the fold and one side is tucked inside the folded material xc2xd inch and sewed together. One side of the folded material is left open. This side will be inserted in the back body of the device. The device is assembled by sewing the two identical pieces together along the front and sides with a xc2xd inch hem. The back is left open and after the inside and outside corners of the fabric are cut and trimmed the pouch is flipped from the back inside out. The edges of the back are then turned inside xc2xd inch and sewed together. The strap is added to the left side of the back during the process of sewing the back together and is placed on an angle tilting away from or to the left of the device. Velcro-like hooks and loops are then sewn to specific areas of the device to enable the device to wrap snugly around pedal.
This construction process represents one of several different manners in which this device may be constructed. Depending on the material used and the equipment used to construct this device, several different manners of construction may be employed.